Many attempts have been made to support a baby bottle on an infant in a manner such that a person attending to the infant need not continue to hold the bottle while the bottle nipple is in the mouth of the infant. For the most, these attempts have been unsatisfactory for one or more reasons. Thus, a need has continued to exist for an improved baby bottle holder which adequately suports a baby bottle in a position such that an infant can have access to the nipple of the bottle yet the bottle remains in place at all times during the feeding period. The present invention satisfies this need.